


Christmas Cookies

by lunaxluv



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Alternate meeting.





	Christmas Cookies

 "Okay, I have exactly five hours until--" Carmilla immediately paused, slowly looking up from her phone as a muted humming sound started filling her once quiet apartment. She cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly and looked back down at the screen, setting her alarm for 6 in the evening. After setting the phone on her bedside table, she pulled back her dark maroon blanket, ready to slip into bed. Just as she began slipping off her slippers, a terrible noise filled her ears again, only this time it was much louder, and Carmilla knew exactly what it was. 

Slipping her right foot back into her slipper, she let her ears follow the sound until she ended up at the apartment right above hers. 201B. With a hard knock, Carmilla impatiently waited outside the door, her foot tapping on the ground over and over again until the resident appeared.  The door opened, revealing the cause of the noise--a girl. 

"Hi," the girl greeted with a cheery smile.

Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few strands that had fallen loose, and her sweater, which Carmilla noted had little reindeer's, was covered in white powder, as was was her hands. She wanted to laugh at the sight, but didn't. 

"Yeah, hi," she deadpanned. 

The girl's smile went smaller as she looked over Carmilla's face, noting the annoyance. "I wasn't disturbing you, was I? I figured that most people would be out at this time of day." 

"Actually you were," Carmilla stated, although she tried to sound not as harsh as before. She didn't feel the need to ruin the girl-scout's day--it was the week before Christmas, after all. "I'm going to be working the late shift tonight, so I was trying to get a little sleep before then." 

Her eyes widened. "Oh, sorry about that. I'll try to keep it down.." Her cheeks started to turn pink. "I like to sing when I bake, even though I'm not very good." she chuckled.  

Carmilla nodded, not knowing how to respond. 

"Do you want a sugar cookie? Or a snickerdoodle? I think I made enough to feed the entire apartment complex." She smiled, wiping a strand of hair out of her face, which in turn smeared flour on her cheek.

Carmilla knew that if she went inside that the girl might get the wrong idea--that the two of them might become friends or something. She also knew that she could smell cinnamon and the delightful smell of frosting coming from inside, and that it was making her mouth water.

"One couldn't hurt." Carmilla shrugged and the girl stepped to the side, allowing her to enter her apartment. 

The first thing she noticed was that it was a complete disaster. The walls were an absurd color, one that she would never pick out herself, and it seemed as if every inch of free space was covered in some sort of decor. To her right was the living room, which had a single couch, TV, and coffee table. There were various paintings hung on the wall, most of them containing brightly used colors. 

Following her toward the kitchen, Carmilla asked "So why did you make so many? Planning on eating them all yourself?" 

The girl blushed. "I guess I got a little carried away.." she trailed off. "{I kind of love all things sugar."

"No surprise there," Carmilla muttered, making the girl look behind her.

"What?" she questioned, making Carmilla shake her head with a smirk.

"Nothing."

Almost every inch of the counter tops inside the kitchen were covered with cookies, flour, sugar, mixing bowls, and any other baking tool. She could also see that the oven was on and that there was a timer counting down, meaning that there was more to come.

"Well, pick whatever you want." she smiled, gesturing to the dozens of cookies in front of them.

Carmilla went for a frosted sugar cookie and the girl, a snickerdoodle. 

"Thanks," she said and took a small bite.

The two of them ate in silence, and when both cookies were gone, Carmilla knew it was time to leave.

"I better get going. I have a long night ahead of me."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right! Where do you work at?"

She told her.

"I see, hopefully it won't be too busy."

She nodded and both of them headed towards the door.

"I'm Laura, by the way." the girl said as she opened the door.

"Carmilla." 

"Nice to meet you, Carmilla." Laura smiled. 

"You too."

...

Carmilla was about six hours into her shift and was ready to doze off. Once she had gotten went back to her apartment, she didn't end up getting much sleep. She suspected it had something to do with the cheery blonde and her cookies. She checked her watch--she had another hour until her next break.

Sighing, she propped her elbow on the counter and rested her head against her hand, counting down the minutes until she could go home. 

"Excuse me."

Her eyes opened--she hadn't even realized she had closed them--at the sound of a voice. Blinking, she panicked at the thought that she had fallen asleep during her shift. She focused in on the person standing in front of her, recognizing them almost instantly.

"Laura?"

She smiled. "Hey."

Carmilla realized that she had changed out of her flour-covered sweater and was holding a paper bag in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I felt bad for keeping you up, so I brought you some stuff to make it up to you." 

"You drove all the way here at--" she paused, looking at her watch--"twelve at night because you felt bad?"

Laura blushed. "Yeah."

Carmilla felt herself wanting to smile. "What did you bring me?"

She set the bag down on the counter, pulling out a thermos and a plastic container. "Coffee and cookies."

Carmilla gaped at what was laid out in front of her, not knowing what to say. She had known this girl for what? Five minutes? 

"And," Laura hesitated, looking at her with a serious expression, "company if you want it." 

Carmilla looked back at her and then at the cookies, trying to find the right response. "Well, you might as well stay.. I don't think I can eat all of these myself." 

Laura smiled and opened the container. They sat together, drinking coffee and chatting through the night until Carmilla's shift was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
